


trails of stardust

by Sunset Days (DreamyRequiem)



Series: new stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Non-Chronological, mainly writing this so i can sort of....get a feel of what i wanna do for this AU, sometimes i post these late at night so if the notes don't make sense that's why, takes place over the first 15 year of the empire, there's gonna be a main story later i promise!, will make a summary when i think of one--
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Sunset%20Days
Summary: Takes place directly after what's going to be the first chapter of the main story. the rest of it will take place over the next 15 years of imperial rule--until 4 bby, when ch2 on of the main story will begin.





	1. running

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after what's going to be the first chapter of the main story. the rest of it will take place over the next 15 years of imperial rule--until 4 bby, when ch2 on of the main story will begin.

Rowen crossed his arms with a deep sigh. Outside, the lights of hyperspace zipped past the transport ship. He could almost pretend he was back in the Order, on a mission.

But he knew that was a lie his own mind created to be a comfort against the death he could still feel happening across the galaxy. A defense, against the overwhelming darkness he can feel banging on his mind, no doubt the work of the Sith.

The work of the Emperor.

They all should've realized the truth of the war long before it had gotten to this point. How could they have not realize that the Sith they sought was there before they had destroyed them?

Rowen supposed he was not any better than Jedi that had still been in the Order--he too had still been blind to the truth. Had he only seen it...he would have told the order. For all Rowen had disliked the war, he would not have begrudge the Order warning.

But now, he ran. From Coruscant, from the burning Temple of his childhood, and from the Sith.

He glanced at the two children sitting at his side, young Milla carrying the baby in her arms. So he ran, but he needed to do it for the children, for the future. If he didn't protect them, who would?

Rowen uncrossed his arms and leaned an arm over Milla's shoulders. Yes, he was running from the past--but running from the past meant running to the future.

And he would protect that future, because he cannot protect the present.


	2. zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished my quota of words to day for my original work, so i decided to finish a drabble i started last night.
> 
> milla is 9-going-on-10 and ivar is five.

Milla put her hands on her hips as she stared down at Ivar. The silver haired boy pouted up at her, his arms filled with a nest of Fabools. Ivar claimed that he had saved the nest from falling, but Milla wander how true that was. The five year old did like to pick up stray animals.

"...Ivar you know we can't have animals in the Enclave. They cause messes and problems and we can't have Imperial investigations!" _They'll kill us, like they killed Master Ureche._

She crossed her arms. "Ivar. The Enclave isn’t a zoo." The boy looked down at the fabools, his eyes glinting with tears. Milla's eyebrow twitched.

Alright, fine, if he wasn't going to listen to her, than she was going to talk to Rowen or one of the other parents in the enclave. Ivar listened to the adults, even if she was the one he always ran to when something happened.

"Come on, Ivar. If you really want to keep those guys, then we're gonna have to talk to Rowen." Milla turned on her heel, the robe she wore twirling in the wind.

Ivar shuffled after her, hugging the nest as close to his chest without hurting those nestled within.

The Enclave didn't have too many families within it's walls--just enough to shield those with force sensitives within, but also not enough to gain the attention of the Empire. Which was, of course, Rowen's goal in the first place.

Rowen was speaking with a short haired woman, his expression serious. Milla recognized the woman as one of the outsiders--a healer, if she remembered right. The same one who had treated Ivar when he'd gotten very sick. Rowen, Milla mused, must trust her quite a lot if he let her into the Enclave like this.

As they approached, Rowen look up at them. Milla ducked her head in greeting to the woman and Rowen before turning to Ivar, who was half curled over the nest in his arms. "Ivar..."

He peered up at the adults through his bangs and Rowen sighed. "Ellen, we can talk more later, alright? Let me know how your son is doing if you can, as well."

"I think he'll be fine, but if his control gets worse I will call." The woman, Ellen, nodded to them in farewell and disappeared down the hall towards the entry.

Milla frowned after her.

"Now, what is this, younglings?" Rowen murmured, kneeling down so he could look Ivar in the eye. The boy shuffled his feet and looked at Milla who nodded to him with a serious expression.

He gulped before bursting out, "I found this nest! It was gonna fall so I caught it and I brought it here because I thought we could put them in the garden....but Milla says the En-Cla-ve is not a Zoo. I don't know what a zoo is though...."

Rowen hummed thoughtfully. "A zoo is a place where animals can be held. Many places also have people come see these animals, as a way of conversing the legacy of the animals being seen--as well as generate money to keep helping the animals." The teacher sighed. "Milla is right that this is not a zoo..."

Ivar seemed to wilt like a flower in the desert sun.

"...But I hardly see why having a bit more of nature in the open air gardens is a bad thing." He turned to Milla as Ivar seemed to regain all of his enegry at once. "Milla, Ivar and I will take care of the nest. If you haven't finished your chore, perhaps go do so now? If not, feel free to spend your time however you wish."

Milla opened her mouth to argue and then let it snap shut with a light huff. She guessed Rowen was right--The fabools could just fly away if they didn't like the gardens. Besides, there was a kata she wanted to get down right anyway.

She watched them leave to the gardens, her eyes tracking them for few seconds before nodding and turning to go to the training salles. Milla will get the hang of that kata and show Rowen--Ivar too, if he wanted to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fabools are these round bird things that supposedly live on dantooine. so ofc, when i wrote this i had to have Ivar carrying an animal around.
> 
> .....fabools are probably going to his replacement chickens in this au.
> 
> Master Ureche was Milla's creche master, who kind of. died on top of her and Ivar to so that the clones didn't see them and notice they were still alive. Ah, trauma.


	3. gummy bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the kids in this chapter are 6 years old.

Ivar ducked his head as he spotted a pair of kids playing in the fields. He'd seen them many times before, the duo that seemed to not really get along with most of the other farmer kids. He thought it had something to do with how they always picked on the boy with dark hair--or so he thought, because could feel the boy's distress even from the Enclave.

He doesn't get why that boy and his family don't live in the Enclave too, if he can use the Force like that.

But right now, Ivar was gathering his courage to step out and actually talk to them. Milla might disapprove (what if you got them in trouble with the empire, or their parents, or--) but Rowen had always encouraged him to make friends with those outside the Enclave. Something about fostering bonds of trust--

The two kids stop to watch him as he approached from the shadows. Ivar shuffled nervously as the brunette eyed him dubiously. He wasn't going to do anything bad! He just...wanted to play, he supposed.

"`m Ivar!" He blurted, thrusting out a small bag of gummy bears that one of the mothers in the Enclave had given him as a reward for good work. "A-and I wanted to...play with you?" Ugh, why did he have to sound so...dumb? No one would like him if he spoke like that.

Finally, the dark haired boy shyly stepped forward and pushed the bag back. "Y-you don't..." He swallowed. "You don't have to give us those to play with us. Right, Leia?"

The girl crossed her arms, looking like she was trying to copy someone. "You can play with us as long as you don't be mean to Jude!"

Ivar relaxed and smiled. Yeah, he could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivar and Jude are empaths as their major force ability. Leia's is undecided atm.
> 
> Right now, Ivar is super shy because there's no one else is his age in the Enclave: they're all either older or younger than him. Later, he'll be his more boisterous self for sure.
> 
> technically doesn't have much to do with gummy bears, but i thought it fit.


	4. backpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 year old kiddies

Jude ducked beneath the tree branches, hefting his pack better on his shoulders. Leia led the way up the path, her feet determinedly leading them towards the cliff side.

Somewhere on the other end of the trail was their campsite, where their parents were setting up the tents for the night. This wasn't the first time they'd camped out in this small mountain range: It wasn't too far from their homesteads in the fields the mountain range guarded from the outside world.

This also wasn't the first time they'd hiked this trail, but it was the first time they'd done it without Ivar since the three of them had become friends four years ago. It made Jude almost uncomfortable--He was used to having Ivar around, for all that he had started being...boisterous towards him.

Apparently, Ivar was also on Leia's mind as the girl paused at the top of the trail and twisted around to look at him. "Hey, do you think Ivar has changed?"

Jude stared at her. "I--don't really get what you mean? Doesn't everyone change, over time?" That was apparently not what Leia had been wanting to hear as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the end of the trail. She stepped towards the cliff side, staring at the setting sun.

"I mean." She spoke up again as Jude settled at her side. "Ivar has started calling you stuff like Phony and... being kind of rude to you. What _happened_?"

Oh. That. Jude grimaced: Ivar had started calling him Phony at some point a couple months before they planned the camping trip. He still didn't know what had spurred the other boy to start with the name calling--all Jude could tell was that Ivar was frustrated with him.

Whatever it was, Ivar felt genuinely like he had a right to call him that, to perceive Jude as a 'phony', because of something Jude had done. And Ivar wasn't fessing up to what it was.

"I dunno." Jude mumbled sitting down. "He just... started doing it. He won't tell me why or what I did but..." _It had to have been me, right?_

Leia bit her lip and sat down next to him, setting her backpack in her lap. "It's dumb! You haven't done anything wrong and if you did Ivar should've said something! Or at least tell you when you ask. Ugh!" She flopped back, her arms splayed out behind her. Jude stifled a laugh at her reaction before leaning back on his hands.

The sunset was beautiful.

"Enough about Ivar," Jude finally said, determined, "We'll keep doing what we always do. If he doesn't tell us what's wrong, then oh well. We can't change something we don't know about."

Leia hummed in agreement and the two say there in companionable silence. Jude was happy for this quiet--that at least this hadn't been ruined by something he did. And that the sunsets would always be beautiful, even if not everyone one cares about is there by one's side.

Jude could only hope for a peaceful future.

(He won't get one. But he doesn’t know that yet.)

He suddenly smiled to himself, almost jumping to his feet as he came to his own conclusion. Jude looked down at Leia his hands on his hips. "Hey, think you can beat me down the trail back to the campsite?"

Leia's eyes blaze with the light of competition and she too is on her feet, her backpack swinging onto her back in a flash. "Bet I can be there in like, five minutes! 1, 2, 3, GO!" Jude started as Leia scuttled past the trees, having gotten a head start via surprise.

Jude let out a deep sigh of exasperation. He supposed this was better than a Sparring Time at least. Hefting his own backpack, he cast one last glance at the sunset before following in Leia's trail, smiling.

Everything would be fine. He had to believe in that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivar has hit his immature stage a little earlier than the others have. Also, as an empath/empathetic talent in the force, he can tell that sometimes Jude really doesn't want to do something but does it anyway. Without actually saying anything about not wanting to do it. So 'Phony'--which is a canon nickname too from Ivar (though for different reasons)
> 
> ivar also has more training than jude, whom can only really sense surface emotion as a result. So Jude can tell Ivar is frustrated with him and feels that he has every right to call Jude Phony, but Jude doesn't know why.
> 
> guys you just need to talk.


	5. ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira (alt milla) is 12; Muzet is 15.

Mira's legs swung back and forth on the chair as Muzet ran a brush through her hair. Their mother used to help with their hair but her new work for some project the Empire had started working on kept her away from home almost all day. And their father...well, Mira hadn't seen much of him in the past four years.

Muzet was all she had, but she was fine with that. Mira liked brushing Muzet's hair, it was thick and fun to braid. But today was not the usual day. They were somber and serious and Mira didn't know why.

All she knew for sure was that something had happened at school the day before that Muzet had refused to talk to her about until she told their mother. Well, she had, and now Mira mused that she could ask what had happened.

"Hey, Musee?" Mira murmured as her sister's rhythmic brushing paused. "What happened yesterday?"

Her brushing seemed to stop entirely and Mira looked up at Muzet in the mirror. She looked pained, as if Mira had asked her something very hard to answer. Mira wondered if she had asked something like that.

Finally the brushing began again and Muzet spoke. "I've been entered into a special program. I'll be given some training from now until I graduate in three years--and then I'll have a...job for the Empire."

She didn't sound happy.

"Isn't that a good thing? You'll have a job--I've heard of lots of people at school whose siblings don't have jobs yet and are almost thirty!"

(It's funny, how old thirty sounds to a twelve year old.)

Muzet hummed, reaching around Mira and grabbing the girl's favorite red ribbon. "Maybe. I guess I won't know for sure until I start, huh, little sister?"

Mira smiled at her sister in the mirror and Muzet returned it with a sad reflection.

(Eight years from now, Mira would understand why her sister had hated that program--and why she hated the world.

After all, Muzet could've been a Jedi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Musee' is Muzet's japanese name. I figured it'd be a good nickname.
> 
> the program mentioned is the inquisitor training program. force sensitive teenagers that had been kept by their parents from the Jedi Order are found and entered into the program. Muzet is one of them.
> 
> (Mira is not)


	6. card game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alvin is 21.

Alvin flicked his cards out. "Pure Sabacc." He purred, smirking at his opponents. The other scoundrels of the Nal Hutta cantina groaned in despair: This was the fourth time they had to lost to Alvin. Some of them were already muttering about 'little upstarts.'

He was deeply flattered by that comment.

However, despite winning all these games (or because he did win them), Alvin had the feeling he'd had to high tail it out of Nal Hutta soon. Eh, he'd done what he was sent there for, or else he wouldn't be sitting here having fun with this little card game.

"If you'll excuse me boys." Alvin bowed as he stood. "I think I've won enough games for the night, don't you?"

One of the men snarled and then chuckled, his mood changing in less than a second. Alvin kept smiling, electing to pretend he hadn't noticed. "You won't be winning any more games ever again, brat," the man said, like he was talking about the weather.

Before even Alvin could whip up his blaster, a shot zipped past his ear. The man flopped to the ground like a rag doll and a teenage boy's face rang out. "Oh, hey, I didn't miss." It was mocking and Alvin tilted his head to the new comer. Huh, maybe not a teenager--but he was definitely not older than Alvin was.

The smugglers around the table all stood up, ready to fight. The wookie behind the younger man stepped forward, violent intention pouring from them in waves. The smugglers back off, not wanting to fight a wookie. Alvin frowned: Why the kriff did these two step in?

His frown was gone in the next instant. "Thanks for that kid." Alvin grasped his hand and slipped some of his winnings into the boy's hands before escaping from the cantina. And also escaping any wierd questions.

Huh, Alvin mused, that boy was kinda familiar, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i remember right, han should be 20--and the thing about him sounding like a teenager? i thought it'd be hilarious if his voice was still cracking a bit even when he's 20.
> 
> alvin is currently working some jobs as a bounty hunter/smuggler for the hutts--which gets him some valuable intel for the spy division of the empire called Exodus. which is, of course, run by Gilland.


	7. map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline wise, this is a year after the purges begin. so about fairly young for Ivar (1-2), milla would be 6 ish.

Rowen made his way through the ancient enclave, pushing aside collapsed bits of wall and ceiling with the Force. The place had been abandoned for centuries now, and only existed in the memories of archive--or it had. Knowing Madam Nu, she would've rather everything be lost than end up in the hands on the Sith. So she likely wiped the Jedi archives.

It granted them safety, for now. But it also meant that the only source for the layout was the archives stored in Enclave itself. Which was dangerous: It meant he had no idea what places were collapsed, what might collapse, or even where the archives were. Assuming that they had deep vaults, he should be headed in the right direction.

Part of him wished that the people that lived near the Enclave had remembered what this place but the locals only knew it as the ruins of sacred land. Or just haunted, they didn't know. All they did for sure was avoid it, out of fear.

His Jedi training sighed at that thought but...perhaps it was for the best they didn't remember. If anyone questioned them, they wouldn't say 'oh yeah, someone is living in the old Jedi Enclave now.'

At least now the children will be safe. Well, safer than wandering the galaxy as they had been.

He sighed, kneeling to pull a pillar from the ground and slowly pushing it up to support the ceiling with brute strength and the Force in equal measure. Beyond that and the rubble that still scattered the floor, he spotted a door that looked quite a lot like the holocron vault door of the Jedi Temple's archives. The one only a master could open.

This had to be it, Rowen thought. This was the only place where that information would still be--if it wasn't...well, he supposed he'd have to do it all by hand.

It wasn't the worst fate, but his work over the next few months, if not years, would be so much easier if they didn't need to map out the entire structure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who may not be aware, there used to be a jedi enclave on dantooine during the kotor era. it's technically non canon now but let's be real. star wars canon is basically whatever one decides is canon.


	8. philosopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update kind of.
> 
> leia is 12.

Leia thought Rowen was a strange old man. Not because he was old--but because he seemed unbearably lonely. As if his whole family had died--but Milla and Ivar were still there. Granted, Leia was pretty sure the two weren't actually related to each other to Rowen in any way--Milla was too slim and Ivar was half Korun.

She thought that was sad, for all her father reassured her that Rowen wasn't lonely per-say, he just missed some people. To her, that was all the same. Either way, some people had started talking about Rowen, calling him a 'philosopher of the core, probably.'

Now, she hadn't really known what a philosopher was. It sounded bad, from the way they had been talking. Aunt Ellen, though, had reassured her that wasn't the case. It was just that no one on Dantooine had the time to do philosophizing--which was just thinking a lot, apparently--and they weren't quite on the mark anyway so it didn't really matter.

If a philosopher really was someone who thought a lot, thought, Leia decided that Rowen must be one.

Every time she saw him, he was thinking about something. Milla or Ivar or the Enclave: Maybe even the Enclave's neighbors. He was always tense with thought and Leia wondered what it was like to never not be thinking.

Leia thought she might just go insane, if she did. Rowen was a lot braver than her, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowen worries a lot about whether or not the Empire will find them or find out about the jedi operation going on on Dantooine. It helps that everyone int he Enclave keeps quiet on the jedi stuff, though.


	9. magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say jedi ellen

Some days were harder than others, living without the Jedi. Ellen mourned them and her past with them, wondering at times if it would’ve been easier had she stayed. But she was happy with her husband and son. Until, of course, her past and the Force came knocking once more.

Ellen was washing dishes when it happened: Jude, floating his toys with a giggle-y smile. She almost broke the glasses she was holding when he spun them around in the air, laughing as he did so.

She ran into the room, leaving the dishes in the sink as she ran and grabbed the toys from the air and stuffed them in the chest. Ellen say down and them and said sharply, "Jude, you can't do that! You—really can’t."

Jude looked at her in upset confusion. Tears glittered in his eyes as he looked at the chest and then back up to Ellen. "But mama--It's magic! I'm magic--why can't I use it?"

Ellen shook her head, pale. "It's--It might be magic, sweetie, but it's dangerous. If bad people find out about this, you'll get hurt because the bad people don't like people that can use magic like me and you."

That comment made Jude's eyes widen and stared up at her. "You can use magic like this too?" Ellen nodded getting off the chest and grasped Jude's hands. He frowned at her. "B-but why would those bad people hurt us?"

She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Because of who we are, Jude. They think we'd take their power from them, because our magic is something that they don't have. And they fear that which they do not have of do not understand."

Jude seemed to not quite understand but that was fine. Jude was only four years old; she shouldn't expect to him understand any of this. Ellen sighed and ran her hand through his hair. What could she do to convince him not to use the Force?

"Sweetie, how about this? I teach you how to hide from the bad guys and if after you want to learn more, I can teach you more," Ellen said.

The four year old looked up with excited confusion. "Really?? Okay! Please teach me mama!!" Ellen smiled and hugged Jude close. It had been so long since she taught anyone anything about the Jedi--or the Jedi ways. But what choice did she have?

Jude's safety was more important that mourning her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because idk if it'll come up in future drabbles: after ellen teaches jude to shield he doesn't ask for more lessons. because 4 year olds hate sitting still, lbr.


	10. cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cast--as in a cast for a broken leg? ahah
> 
> ludger is 17 going on 18 here.

Ludger grumbled, his hands taunt on the covers of his bed. Having a broken leg was quite honestly the worst. He hated not being able to walk around with his own power: Now he had to rely on a dumb wheelchair until his leg healed fully.

The only plus to this situation was that his brother was given some time off from his work to keep an eye on him. Ludger had never been thankful to being underage before now.

As it was, Julius was peeking in the room, frowning at him. "You've got that 'I'm going to do something reckless' look again, Ludger." He commented, raising one eyebrow. Which just made Ludger roll his eyes.

"I was just going to try and get into my wheelchair, Julius. I'm not a kid." He was almost eighteen, in only a few months. Which made him think back to hi earlier sentiment: How had Julius convinced his bosses he could have time off? Ludger was close enough to an adult that it seemed strange to him that the Empire would be okay with giving him time off.

Ludger let out a sigh as Julius said, "You're still hurt. And you still haven't told me how you broke your leg in the first place, you know."

The silver haired man rolled his eyes. "I was just getting Rollo out of a tree. It's not like I was trying to become a patient at a medbay." Ludger paused to eyeball Rollo, whom walked past the open door of Ludger's room. He loved that cat but sometimes he messed with Ludger way too much.

Julius smiled and sat down at the foot of Ludger's bed. "You sure you weren't trying to impress anyone? I know you used to have a crush on Aaron--Did you get over that already?"

Ludger flushed, a little mortified his brother would bring up that awful phase. Then again, had Ludger ever actually told Julius that he was over that crush? But Ludger gave him a flat look. "Aaron turned me down right? Said he wasn't interested."

"Wait, really?" Julius frowned, looking genuinely confused. "And you got over it that quickly?"

"....This was six months ago, Julius, remember?" At that, Julius flinched, not looking outright guilty and a little horrified he had forgotten that. Ludger didn't mind: Julius only forgot stuff like this sometimes--once in a blue moon. It might be a bit frustrating that he forgot this one thing but...

At least he remembered when his graduation was, as it was on the calendar.

"Don't apologize." Ludger scowled. "You've been working so hard recently, I don't blame you forgetting something so dumb. Especially because me and Aaron are still friends, even if he did turn me down."

Julius sighed. "I still should've remembered. Now I'm wondering what else I've forgotten."

Ludger shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Julius. But if you're going to worry then...how about you help me into the wheelchair and let me wheel around outside? I want some fresh air."

His brother laughed and agreed before helping Ludger to do just this. Good, Ludger was starting to miss the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaron is a canon character for tox2--he ends his friendship with ludger after ludger becomes a 'fugitive'/julius is painted as a terrorist.


	11. shaving cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> 1 year post Order 66, so 1-2 year old Ivar.

Rowen squinted down at the child clasped in his arms. Ivar giggled in response batting his cheeks. He sighed and grabbed a tissue, gently rubbing the boy's hands clean of the shaving cream. Ivar squealed, the korun waving his hands in delight as Rowen struggled to clean them.

Once he finally got them cleaned, Rowen poked the boy's nose. "Now, now, Ivar. I need to clean the hair off my face, okay? Can you please let me do that?" Ivar just giggled back.

He wished Milla was here, but the girl was taking a well-deserved play break from watching the youngling. Maybe... With one hand, he raised one of the toys Ivar loved. It fluttered up and the boy let out a delighted cry, wiggling out of Rowen's grip. Rowen put him down at his feet and returned his attention to his shaving.

Just leave him to his toys, while he finished his shaving.

Rowen expertly shaved and trimmed what was left over and put his things aside. Now he can give Ivar his full attention--oh, Force. Somehow, Ivar had dragged his can of shaving cream from the counter--probably with the Force, younglings always did have a more unrestrained use of the Force than their elders. Regardless, Ivar now sported a fluffy 'beard' made of shaving cream.

There was also some in his hair and, oh dear, Rowen would have to give the boy a bath now didn't he. Shaking his head fondly at the boy, he knelt down and carefully picked him up. "It's bath time, hm?"

Ivar let out a cheery cry, babbling the butchered version of Rowen's name the boy favored. Rowen sighed contently to himself: He could live with Ivar's exuberance. It was better than his nightmares of the boy being utterly still, next to an equally still Milla: Both slain by the Sith that served the emperor.

Well, regardless of his nightmare; Rowen had to buy a new can of shaving cream. Ivar had used it all for his new 'beard'.


	12. cactus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 years post purges+rise of the empire
> 
> alvin: 23

He hasn't seen a plant in almost half a day. There had been a handful of plants, hidden in the shade of a canyon, earlier in his trek. That had been in the morning and now Alvin regretted not taking some of it with him. Now he was probably going to die, unless he lucked out and came across a moisture farm at some point.

Unlikely, he thought.

Alvin stumbled onward, trying to push his aching feet forward. He might be fine with dying but he sure as hell wasn't going to die this way: Space fight or trading blaster shots in a firefight? Yeah, sure. But out in the desert, to allow the sands to take him. Sith hells no.

He kept going, his boots filled with sand and an itchy feeling against the back of his neck. The wind was starting to pick up and Alvin knew this: If a sandstorm broke out now, he would definitely die. He didn't know much about the tatooine sandstorms, but he knew standard sandstorms could rend the flesh from one's body.

If he could find a cave system in the canyons he would be fine...he knew it. Besides the shelter from the sandstorm, there was water hidden in those caves, deep beneath the sands of the planet's deserts. It was so deep in, though, that he might not get out.

Go for water for survival and risk getting lost forever or stay out here and die in the sandstorm?

Well that was an easy choice, as far as he was concerned. Alvin just loved taking risks, after all.

To his immense surprise, he ran into someone during his cave search. An old man, coated in sand and a brown cloak. He almost seemed like he was just part of the landscape and, if Alvin wasn't so used to keeping the eye on the environment, he probably wouldn't have noticed him.

"Hello, young one," The old man said with a kind smile, "Why is it you're out here?"

"Who--the kriff are you?" Alvin blurted, his voice hoarser than he thought it would be. He needed to find some water soon, to clear out the dust and grim that was starting to coat the inside of his throat, huh?

The old man chuckled. "You may call me Ben...Now, how about we get you out of the desert, before the sands kill us both, hm?"

Alvin stared at him with a suspicious stare before he relented. "...Alright. Lead the way, old man. We don't all know our way through this wasteland of a planet."


End file.
